


The Rise of Darkness

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Bella Crawford, Asexual Character, Asexuality, BAMF Women, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bows & Arrows, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Cousins, Demigods, Demisexuality, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Girls Kissing, Gods, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Multi, Muslim Character, No Lesbians Die, Pansexual Character, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Sassy, Saving the World, Spears, Strangers to Lovers, Swords, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trans Male Character, Useless Lesbians, Weapons, Witches, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson), Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Quando Erebus, o Protogenos da Escuridão e da Névoa começa a se erguer de sua prisão nas paredes do Hades, os deuses se tornam desesperados o suficiente para enviar os três semideuses em busca de sua única chance de evitar o retorno do Protogenos: Lexa Night, a filha de Nyx, Protogenos da Noite.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**MANHATTAN - NEW YORK**

  
Leia Skywalker odiava três coisas: as segundas-feiras, o pai e os primos.

Coincidir os três era o que ela chamaria de "pior dia da minha vida".

Não parecia que aquele seria o pior dia de sua vida quando Leia Skywalker acertou o vigésimo segundo despertador do mês com um pequeno raio azul e gemeu descontente. A garota rolou nos lençóis até estar deitada com a barriga para cima e, lentamente, apesar da escuridão do quarto, abriu os olhos azuis para o teto branco do quarto. Por cerca de cinco minutos, a adolescente olhou para o teto, e quando achou tempo suficiente, puxou uma grande respiração profunda e jogou as cobertas para o outro lado, se levantando. Cruzou o quarto e entrou no banheiro, começando a se preparar para mais um dia. Parecia ser uma segunda-feira como qualquer outra; estava frio para cacete, pois era Novembro e aquela era Manhattan, mas nada que Leia já não estivesse acostumada, e portanto, seria um péssimo dia, mas nada que ela já estivesse acostumada, afinal. Leia dirigiu para a escola, os dedos batucando o volante ao som de qualquer que fosse a música tocando no rádio, pois ela definitivamente não prestava atenção; foi misericordiosamente sem ocorrências, e naquela manhã, Leia só xingou um motorista enquanto dirigia para a escola. A primeira aula foi de Cálculo II e ela pode dormir no canto mais escuro da sala, tão distante do professor quanto poderia, e a amanhã foi igualmente sem ocorrências.

Foi no almoço que tudo foi para o beleléu.

O refeitório estava cheio, atletas, líderes de torcida, meninas bonitas, nerds e geeks, e todas as demais tribos reunidas. Nada fora do normal. Exceto, é claro, pelo jovem excessivamente bonito, de olhos azuis como o céu e cabelos dourados e encaracolados como se tivesse saído de uma pintura Renascentista, envolto de atletas e líderes de torcida.

Leia fechou os olhos e praguejou. Se Ganimedes estava no refeitório de sua escola, era porque o pai havia enviado o amante. Ela só tinha que descobrir o motivo. Determinada, ela cruzou o refeitório até o Deus do Amor Homossexual.

— Leia! — exclamou o Príncipe de Tróia, sorrindo efusivamente. — Você demorou.

— Nem sabia que estava sendo esperada, para falar a verdade. — respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha. — O que é que ele quer?

Ganimedes pulou da mesa e se despediu dos novos amigos. Ao se virar para a semideusa, o deus disse:

— Ele está esperando. Vamos.

Ganimedes a guiou para fora da escola até um Rolls Royce negro, qual levou os dois pelas ruas de Manhattan. Por todo o caminho, Leia tentava imaginar o motivo que levou o Todo Poderoso Zeus a tirar a bunda de seu alto, dourado e espalhafatoso trono em seu alto, dourado e espalhafatoso palácio no alto, dourado e espalhafatoso Monte Olimpo. Não entrou nenhum. Zeus a esperava em uma discreta mesa em um dos mais sofisticados restaurantes de Manhattan.

Não mudou nada desde a última vez em que Leia o viu. Ainda era muito alto, imponente e muito musculoso, com os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e aparada barba negra e cinza, os olhos impossivelmente azuis, brilhantes e elétricos, e o rosto sério e orgulhoso, muito bonito. Vestia o terno azul-escuro de risca de giz, o colete azul de botões de ouro, a camisa branca e gravata vermelha com prendedor de ouro em forma de raio. Leia se parecia muito com o Rei do Olimpo: tinha o mesmo cabelo negro, os mesmos olhos impossivelmente azuis, brilhantes e elétricos, o mesmo rosto sério, orgulhoso e muito bonito; era alta e imponente também, mas onde o Deus tinha grandes músculos, Leia era magra e atlética, com músculos discretos.

— Pai.

Ela disse, apenas respeitosa o suficiente para que o pai não se ofendesse - Zeus era, afinal, a maior rainha do drama que já existiu. Leia sentou na cadeira em frente ao Deus dos Deuses, cruzando as pernas; usava o uniforme do colégio, saia preta, camisa de botões branca com gravata listrada azul-escura e preta, suéter azul-escuro, sobretudo de lã negro, botas e meia, e se sentia mal-vestida.

— Leia.

Disse Zeus, em sua voz profunda e grave como um trovão. Leia também cheirava exatamente como pai, chuva e vento.

— Então...

Leia incitou assim que o garçom se afastou com os pedidos, os olhos ainda colados no pai.

— Erebus está se levantando.

Apesar de toda sua dramaticidade, Zeus era bastante capaz de ir direto ao ponto. Outra coisa que Leia herdou do pai - ela odiava todas elas, mesmo quando as amava profundamente.

— Falamos das paredes da casa do seu irmão mais velho, ou falamos daquele meio-irmão muito velho e poderoso da sua avó?

— O Protogenos, naturalmente.

— Bem. — Leia piscou. — Que merda, cara. Mas me tirou do colégio por que?

— Você vai impedir que isso aconteça.

— Um pedido seria legal, sabe.

— Não me importo. — _é claro que não._ — As proles de Poseidon e Hades a esperam no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, vocês partirão assim que tiverem a profecia. É de grande importância que impeçam o retorno do Protogenos, Leia.

**ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE** **\- NEW YORK**

O centauro olhou para os três jovens a sua frente. Crianças, ainda, inocentes aos maiores horrores do mundo e da guerra, apesar de experientes em batalha. Machucava-o enviar aqueles três para uma missão tão poderosa quanto aquela, mas era as ordens de Zeus que fossem, então iriam. Já havia enviado crianças mais jovens para lugares piores, afinal; Percy e Annabeth tinham doze quando foram para o Mundo Inferior em busca do Raio Mestre, no final das contas, e Quíron continuou a enviá-los para missões mais perigosas nos anos que se seguiram. Via muito de Percy, Nico e Thalia nos três. Caspian era parecido com o meio-irmão, os dois tendo puxado á Poseidon até onde não cabia mais, e era também poderoso; Bella era mais feliz que Nico, era verdade, mas a mesma aura de escuridão que rondava o filho de Hades rondava sua meia-irmã também; e Leia... Leia era cada centímetro a irmã de Thalia Grace, uma criança de Zeus como nenhuma outra. Mais poderosa que Thalia, e Jason e até mesmo Hércules.

— Meu pai basicamente só disse que tenho que impedir que Erebus se erga novamente.

Disse a filha de Zeus. Quíron olhou para a menina, que era como ver o Senhor dos Céus em face humana e feminina; se impressionava, mesmo depois de tantos anos, em como Leia era parecida com Zeus, mais do que qualquer outro irmão que teve antes.

— E há somente um caminho para isso. — disse Quíron, por fim.

— E qual seria, Q?

Inquiriu Caspian, piscando os olhos verde-mar para o centauro. Quíron suspirou, e respondeu:

— Encontrar a única prole meio-sangue da Protogenos da Noite.

**CHICAGO - ILLINOIS**

O jovem praguejou violentamente em grego antigo, aprofundando o franzir do cenho para o prédio na frente. Apesar de todos os recursos, vinha sendo mais difícil do que jamais pensou que seria encontrar a prima, mas Caliban não era nada senão resiliente, e continuaria. O filho de Erebus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e seguiu em frente, deixando para trás o último endereço da filha de Nyx.

A caçada ainda estava só no começo.


	2. I - the daughter of nyx

**LOS ANGELES** **\- CALIFÓRNIA**

  
Sobre a Cidade dos Anjos, Apolo levava sua Carruagem Dourada e Hemera iluminava tudo o que conseguia tocar, e em uma das praias de Vanice Beach, Lexa Night repousava na areia.

Era uma parte primordial da vida de Lexa Night se deixar na praia e assistir a noite se esvair em dia, pois significava, então, que ela já não estava mais abaixo do domínio da mãe. Assim que o sol estava firmemente em seu lugar e sua irritante meia-irmã tivesse tudo tão iluminado quanto possível naquela manhã de Novembro, Lexa se levantou, sacudiu a areia do corpo e partiu para o apartamento.

Era um bom apartamento, de frente para a praia, e caro o suficiente para levar todos os vizinhos de Lexa pensarem que ela era mais uma garota rica sustentada pelo pai. Não poderiam estar mais enganados nem se tentassem.

Lexa sabia muito sobre sua família: que os parentes mais próximos que tinha eram os Protogenoi da Grécia Antiga, que sua mãe a fez com um único propósito em mente e jamais partilhou com ninguém qual, que sua mãe era tão mãe ruim quanto Zeus era pai ruim, e muitas outras coisas. Mas não o nome de seu pai. Tudo o que tinha do pai era a nacionalidade: americano-egípcio, e somente pois era essa a nacionalidade de Lexa. Havia crescido em um orfanato em Los Angeles, e como acontece com crianças que crescem em orfanatos, Lexa aprendeu rapidamente a se virar sozinha; com os garotos mais velhos, ela aprendeu a lutar e, quando o primeiro monstro apareceu quando tinha dez anos - uma idade incomum, mas ela era, afinal, a única filha meio-sangue de não só uma Protegonoi, mas da primeira e mais poderosa deles - Lexa descobriu seus poderes. Claramente, Lexa não morreu naquele dia, e nem nos próximos oito anos que se seguiram. Deixou o orfanato com a idade de quinze anos, e foi quando as Fúrias a encontraram, e levaram para conhecer a família...

No Tártaro.

Não foi o melhor dos anos de Lexa, isso é fato, mas quando ela finalmente saiu de lá, tinha o total controle de seus poderes e era uma guerreira sem iguais. De volta ao mundo dos vivos, Leia começou a fazer dinheiro no circuito de lutas clandestinas.

Era uma boa vida.

— Srta. Night.

Cumprimentou o porteiro. Lexa esboçou um sorriso fraco para o senhor:

— Joshua.

— Desculpe, Srta. Night. — Lexa parou no meio do caminho para o elevador e se virou; Joshua estava claramente desconfortável, e ela estreitou os olhos violeta. — Três jovens passaram aqui essa noite, início da noite. Procurando a senhorita.

— Três jovens? — o porteiro assentiu. — Nomes?

— Não deixaram. — balançou a cabeça. — Mas disseram ser do DOA Recording Studios, senhorita.

Lexa fingiu um sorriso e assentiu, agradeceu á Joshua e entrou no elevador o mais rápido que conseguiu. Era fácil deduzir quem eram os três jovens depois da grande pista deixada, o DOA Recording Studios era, afinal, só mais um nome para o Mundo Inferior; Lexa sabia que havia uma nova geração de filhos dos Três Grandes, sabia que a filha de Hades se chamava Crawford, pois Alecto gostava de praguejar a garota, por motivos que só Alecto saberia - ela não gostava de crianças em geral, entretanto, e menos ainda quando eram semideusas.

Ao entrar no apartamento, Lexa se dirigiu imediatamente ao quarto. As janelas estavam abertas por todo o apartamento, e extravagante luz do dia entrava por elas, iluminando toda a casa; Lexa fez careta e puxou a língua para fora ao parar na frente de uma das janelas, murmurando um "exibida" baixinho. Os olhos violeta da moça semicerraram quando a luz aumentou.

— Pare de me espionar, Hemera. — resmungou Lexa, começando a se afastar em direção ao quarto. — Não tem mais nada para fazer não?

O interfone tocou.

E Lexa, já no meio do quarto no meio de tirar a camisa, parou. Soltou um suspiro, já imaginando quem poderia ser, e deu meia volta.

— _Srta. Night, os três jovens da noite passada estão aqui._

— Deixe-os subir, por favor, Joshua.

Lexa suspirou e foi para a sala. Parando na mesa de bebidas, a jovem rapidamente preparou um copo de whisky, pois certamente que iria precisar. A campainha tocou tão logo os lábios da filha de Nyx encostaram no copo, e ela rolou os olhos, indo em direção a porta.

Encabeçando o trio estava obviamente a filha de Zeus. Alta, magra, atlética, jaqueta de couro e coturnos, cabelos negros e ondulados, descendo pelos ombros largos, pele morena, como se morasse na praia, olhos azuis elétricos, rosto orgulhoso e bonito, sobrancelhas grossas e bem-feitas. Do lado direito, era obviamente a filha de Hades. Alta e magra, branca como um lençol, cabelos negros e cacheados, olhos escuros, e roupas totalmente pretas - as crias de Hades, tal qual o pai, simplesmente amavam preto. E do lado direito só poderia ser, por eliminação, a nova desova de Poseidon. O menino é alto, magro, bronzeado de praia, com cabelos pretos, lisos e grandes, olhos verde-mar, e usava extravagantes roupas coloridas - exatamente como pai.

Mais educada do que se sentia, Lexa largou a porta aberta e retornou para a sala. Sentou-se enrolada na poltrona favorita, e esperou os três patinhos invadirem sua casa.

— Eu ofereceria bebida, mas já que estão aqui com o único propósito de me foder, e não do jeito bom... — Lexa sorriu ironicamente. — Bem?

— Erebus se ergue.

A filha de Zeus disparou, nem se incomodando em sentar, como seus primos. Lexa ergue as sobrancelhas. É claro, pensa com ironia, que era o marido da mãe o problema. Nyx sempre foi a matriz de todos os seus problemas, afinal.

— Isso vai ser uma verdadeira tempestade de merda, _lightning girl._

— Oh. — diz a filha de Zeus, erguendo uma de suas impressionantes sobrancelhas. — Eu sei.

**DENVER - COLODADO**

Caliban Dark arrumou o boné azul-escuro do Denver Nuggets na cabeça e suspirou. Estava a vários dias na _The Mile High City_ a procura da prima, mas não haviam rastros de Lexa Night em nenhum lugar da cidade. Talvez, pensou a prole de Erebus, tivesse sorte na próxima cidade.

**LOS ANGELES - CALIFÓRNIA**

Caspian Tristan assentiu Lexa Night se mover pelo apartamento. Embora conhecesse todas as filhas de Afrodite residentes do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e até mesmo a própria Afrodite, Caspian acreditava que nenhuma era tão bela quanto aquela filha de Nyx. Sua pele é escura, preta retinta na verdade, brilhante como a mais estrelada das noites; o cabelo é tão escuro quanto a mais escura das noites, liso e brilhoso; os olhos são violeta, entretanto, muito diferente do tom de violeta dos filhos de Dionísio, pois aqueles olhos violeta brilham como quasares; o rosto é assimétrico, a obra mais esteticamente perfeita que Caspian já viu na vida; ela é alta e magra, atlética, elegante, anda com confiança e suavidade, graciosidade. Uma rainha. Lexa Night é uma rainha. Uma deusa em carne humana e sangue vermelho.

Ela levou o copo de whisky aos lábios carnudos e virou, o líquido âmbar desaparecendo do copo para a boca dela. Lexa Night abaixou o copo, um sorriso - meio irônico, meio sarcástico, definitivamente zombateiro - se repuxando nos lábios. Ela nada havia dito depois da prima de Caspian.

— E o que exatamente nossos adoráveis colegas do Olimpo esperam de mim, crianças?

Ela não podia ser um ano mais velho que ele, mas Caspian definitivamente se sentia uma criança diante de Lexa Night. Sua presença, o poder, era como estar na presença de um deus; pensou que, além de Percy, não sentiria tal sensação com nenhum outro semideus, mas ali estava Lexa Night provando o quanto Caspian estava errado.

— Quíron só disse que você é a única que pode impedir.

Respondeu Bella, dando de ombros. Lexa Night assentiu, levantando da poltrona com graça e suavidade, e bailando até a mesa de bebidas.

— Ele pode estar certo. — disse Lexa Ninguém. — O que Quíron disse sobre mim?

— Só que é o semideus mais poderoso que existiu.

— De fato, Princesa do Olimpo, — assentiu Lexa Night. — eu sou o semideus mais poderoso que existiu. Deve-se, é claro, do fato de que sou filha de Nyx, a Protogenos da Noite. Minha adorada mãe esteve lá antes de quase tudo: trevas, luz, céu, terra, ar, miséria, névoa, mar... exceto pelo caos, de quem ela própria nasceu. Nyx é mais poderosa que qualquer um de seus irmãos, que qualquer deus; o único que a supera é Caos, e o único que poderia bater de frente é Erebus. — ela se virou em um movimento fluído, o copo já reabastecido de whisky. — A desova de Poseidon diretamente anterior a você, menino, — ela apontou para Caspian. — Peter alguma coisa, é muito poderoso. O poder de um deus menor, dizem. Eu, entretanto... — ela sorriu, então, um sorriso arrogante. — tenho o poder de uma deusa.

— Agora que fez seu monólogo irritante e arrogante, — disse Leia bruscamente. — pode dizer como impedirá que o Protogenos da Escuridão saia de sua prisão em forma de parede no Hades e destrua todo o mundo?

— Posso, na verdade. — responde calmamente. — Veja bem... eu não nasci atoa. Minha mãe não faz nada sem propósito desde o dia que cuspiu meus meios-irmãos no mundo. Ela não encontrou um cara bonitão atoa e engravidou aleatoriamente. Se eu estou aqui, é porque ela sabia que esse dia chegaria... o que não é surpreendente, dado seus dons de precognição... e se eu estou aqui, então, em algum lugar do mundo, meu tio tem sua própria desova trabalhando para lhe permitir sair do estado parede.

— Sim, e...

Lexa Night o olhou e, sob os olhos violetas daquela deusa, Caspian se sentiu em um encontro com o pai.

— Vocês, desovas de Poseidon, são realmente lentas, não? — ela disse. — O que quero dizer é que, se encontrarmos meu primo, então Erebus não sai do estado parede. Encontrando o filho de Erebus, impedimos Erebus. Compreendeu?

— É impossível.

Dispara Leia, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Nada é impossível, princesa. — responde Lexa Night. — Especialmente em nosso mundo.

— Então... — diz Bella. — Como começamos a procurar esse primo?

— Oh. — ela riu. — Não precisamos, realmente. — disse ela. — Ele vai me encontrar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Como tem certeza?

Inquire Leia, parando na frente de Lexa Night. A filha de Nyx responde:

— Eu sei.

— Eu sei? — repete, cética. — Essa é sua resposta? _Eu sei._

— Exatamente. — assente, impassível. — Agora, — ela se levanta. — não sei vocês, mas estou cansada. Há quartos e banheiro no corredor, comida na cozinha e, por favor, não mexem em minhas coisas. As consequências podem ser... — Caspian engole em seco, não querendo se encolher na frente de Lexa Night. Mas o brilho em seus olhos era o tipo de brilho maníaco que prometia dor e sofrimento. — ...desagradáveis.

E com essa adorável promessa, Lexa Night se virou e desapareceu no corredor escuro, intocado pela luz que entrava pelas janelas.

— Bem... — Bella exalou, soltando uma risada sem fôlego. — Que mulher, meus caros. Que mulher.

— De fato. — concordou Leia, baixinho. — Que mulher.


End file.
